The overall objective of this core support grant are: 1. To support the development of a multi-centric comprehensive cancer center program involving five institutions of medical education, one research institute, one state-supported cancer hospital, and four associations composed of hospitals, physicians, and laymen throughout the State. 2. To support the development of a multi-centric resource base for research, clinical demonstration, education and cancer control and outreach to optimize the potential for improving the quality of cancer patient care utilizing the established health care delivery system throughout the State.